


Jinxed

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Curses, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Romance, S04e03, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, jinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You wish Barry would just accept everyone on Team Flash is jinxed. What will it take to get him to realize it?





	Jinxed

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble inspired by S04E03

Barry doesn't believe the Team is jinxed, but you do.

How else could you explain spilling every drink you've had today on yourself? You felt like a toddler who needed a sippy cup. The number of times you've had to change your shirt today is unbelievable. Totally jinx worthy.

Currently, you and your speedy fiancé are sitting on the couch enjoying a movie after this weird-ass day. That is, until the power goes off, leaving you in complete darkness.

You can't help but say, “I'm telling you we're all-”

“Don't say jinxed-”

“-Jinxed.” There's a short pause. “Well, now what are we going to do?”

It may be dark, but you know that classic Barry Allen smirk in any light (or lack thereof).

“I might have a few ideas.”

Barry starts crawling over top of you, kissing you as he starts to lay your back down on the couch. Except two things happen simultaneously: Barry loses his balance and his head hits your chest while your own hits the hard armrest of the couch.

“Oof!”

“Ouch!”

“Don't even say it,” Barry says, almost sounding like he's going to laugh.

“Come on, Bare, admit it already!”

Barry sighs in defeat. “Okay, maybe we're a _little_ jinxed.”


End file.
